An MFP (Multifunction Peripheral) is provided with a fixing section which fixes a toner image on an image receiving medium. The MFP executes a warming-up operation for heating the fixing section when started or restored from a sleep mode. The fixing temperatures when the fixing section fixes toner images on the image receiving medium vary with the categories of toner. Further, for example, in a case of restarting the MFP, the temperature of the fixing section has already risen to a certain degree of temperature.
Thus, if same warming-up operations are executed every time the MFP is started, the temperature of the fixing section will change and will be unsuitable for fixing toner images, and unnecessary power is also consumed.